The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for performing error correction in tables using a Question and Answer (QA) system.
Documents include information in many forms. For example, textual information arranged as sentences and paragraphs convey information in a narrative form. However, some types of information are presented in a tabular organization. For example, a document can include tables for presenting financial information, organizational information, and more generally, any data items that are related to one another through some relationship.
Natural language processing (NLP) is a technique that facilitates exchange of information between humans and data processing systems. For example, one branch of NLP pertains to transforming a given content into a human-usable language or form. For example, NLP can accept a document whose content is in a computer-specific language or form, and produce a document whose corresponding content is in a human-readable form.